You are not Alone
by Eternal Witch
Summary: C.C reminisced some events in her life, so as Lelouch. They also revealed their innermost thoughts about one another. Rated T to be safe. :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Thanks to jayeannev-neechan for beta-ing this work. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass.

* * *

As far as I can remember, I am always alone. I cannot even recall my parents or the so-called family. I basically grew up an orphan and a slave. As an abandoned child with nowhere to go to, I had to work as a slave to survive in this hellish world. At least, that is what I wanted to believe in. I told to myself that serving my master and making him happy can also fill the emptiness inside me.

Love is unknown to a girl like myself. No one around me showed compassion nor care. So when I was asked what my wish was, I said it was to be loved by everyone. I felt complete bliss after I received the geass. Wherever I go and whoever I meet, they will definitely make me feel special. This is the feeling I have always wanted to feel. The emptiness inside me was engulfed by this overwhelming love that even a stranger was willing to give to me. However, it was just a fleeting feeling. It soon became both tiring and sickening. As the old saying goes, too much of everything is poisonous. There was so much love for me that I could not identify what was true love at one point. The geass bestowed on me was becoming more of a curse than a blessing. Suddenly, I went back from trance. The make-believe world I made was too suffocating which showed that I never grew up from being the simple slave girl.

My life was empty. Yet again. This was not new to me, though. I was always at fault for this. If I had not expected too much, I would not be feeling this. Contrary to love, betrayal had become a shadow, always lurking behind me. It followed me everywhere, no matter what era I was in. First, the nun I trusted betrayed me by entrusting an immortality code on me. Second, I betrayed myself. I have constantly betraying myself by setting expectations and hurting myself in the process. And then, I was betrayed countless times after that. By different people in different continents, decades after decades.

I have lost all my will to live along with my emotions that have slowly banished one after the other. I have only desired for one thing, the thing that even heavens withheld from me. I became senseless with the things around me. People from various races called me a witch. And yes, I am a witch that lives for the eternity of time. With the limitless span of life given to me, I have learned to detach myself to humans. All the people that had hatred or kindness for me disappeared in the flow of time...in the flow of time that knows no end.

Then, I met him. I felt nauseated at first when I thought that our first meeting was fated. But it seemed so. He was the first to exceed my hopes for him. He was the first, from a very long time, to treat me as an equal and see me as another human being. Above all, he was the only person who granted my wish. For that, I am really grateful. But not for very long for he stubbornly opposed the idea of my death presented by his father. I can still remember his very words during my supposedly dying moments. "I'll make you smile. Damn it!" he said? Silly boy. Those words did not suit him. That was so unlikely of Lelouch to utter that kind of line. Still, the small remaining part of my human self felt happy at that moment. I felt the colors around me revived its vividness and colored my surroundings for one more time.

He has a very sly and wicked personality yet he reserved his soothing and loving voice for his sister. I was envious when I discovered this fact. Then I continued watching his every moves and decisions. It was astonishing for a mere human like him to take those actions and win every battle. Compared to his proud self he is showing to enemies, he was a rather lonely boy. Someone who just struggling to find a place to exist. With that, I can somehow relate to him.

Slowly, very slowly, something was changing inside me. It was late when I realized that I was falling for him. It was almost ridiculous to think that deep in my heart, I still wanted to be loved by someone. I know this will be another betrayal on me. He was too busy chasing after his dreams and continues moving forward. It will be impossible for me to monopolize his attention even if I wanted too. I will just do what a witch was supposed to do. To be beside her warlock, guiding and supporting him. I will be contented being on his side. With my experienced, I learned to be satisfied with things even if it was just for the time being. I would not ask for more.

Ne, Lelouch, I want to consistently wish for your happiness. I desire for you to be happy even if it is not with me. There are only three words that I wanted to whisper on your ear. "I love you". I know you will just shrug it off but I mean it. I love you...even if you are not mine.

End~

* * *

_I hope you like this one. ^^ I am planning to have a second chapter for this story and the next one will be Lelouch's POV. I so so lurve their pairing so expect that if I will make another CG fanfic, it will be about the two of them. _

_Again, please R&R. Constructive criticism are very much welcome. :)_

_I would also like to thanks Arissa-chan for helping me on my previous work.. *hugs*_


	2. Lelouch's POV

**A/N: **Thanks to jayeannev-neechan and Nami-chan for helping me finished this last chapter of You Are Not Alone fic.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass.

* * *

Come to think of it, I was affluent compared to most kids of my age. What made me more fortunate was the fact that I had a loving mother and sister, never mind my father. At that time I was so young, so hopeful, and so optimistic about life. But a single dreadful event occurred that left me with almost nothing in this world. My mother was gone, my sister became blind and crippled, and I was banished from the royal family.

One of my half-sisters taught me to be consistently positive about life and believe in the goodness of people. Yeah right, I supposed then. After what had happened, I looked around and I was dumbfounded with what I saw. People were chattering nonchalantly as they walked on the streets. Some were busy doing their regular routine. The trees and grass shimmered with crystalline-like moisture from the previous night's fog. Even the oldest building appeared classy under the glistening sun. Shouldn't the world stop? Don't they know what had happened to me? Everything must be black and white. Yet no one took notice at all. It left me a feeling I am slowly sinking to a murky hole. My enviable life appeared as if I was looking at a charming mirror slowly shattering to pieces before me.

Various emotions started stirring inside of me. Vengeance and hatred took the biggest parts. I had to constantly remind myself that I would have my sweetest revenge when the time comes and I would collect the debt of my father. The day we buried my mother was the same day I locked away the love and happinest that I once felt in the deepest part of my heart.A part where no one could go through other than my dearest sister. I have already given up trusting anyone, anyway.

Genius - that is what I usually got from other people. I am very much aware of it and was fully using my God-given talent to my advantage. I had carefully crafted a dainty facade so no one would see through it and possibly see a weakness inside. People trusted me more, which was beneficial to my dissimulation. I may look like a frail high schooler but mind you, wealthy and influential individuals were caught on my tricks. I am proud to say, I formulated plenty of them under my sleeve.

Things took a 360-degree turn when I met her. At our first meeting I thought to myself that she owed me one, but she later proved me wrong. It was I who owe something from the mysterious girl by receiving the power of the gods. Geass, as what she called it, is an ability that could finally overthrow my nemesis.

Upon receiving the Geass, I felt my blood rushing through my veins and lots of schemes filled my mind all of a sudden. My mind-numbing life was once again full of action. Before I knew it, I was already devising ways on how I could topple the scums of Brittania. I was willing to do anything and everything for that matter. Making myself the enemy of the world was no exception. I was very much convinced that I was doing this for the sake of my sister's future.

I began wearing a literal mask. This time, concealing the whole lot about me; my identity, my emotions, and my sufferings. With my goal on my mind, I hurt and betrayed people who were close to me. I assured myself that it was for the betterment of the world. My successful attacks against the Empire gained me the title "The Ally of Justice".

Just as how fast I had gained people's trust, it faded away just as easily too. It was my turn to be betrayed by my father, my mother, my sister, my minions, and myself included. Unexpectedly, reality struck me. I did not want a better world for my sister; I wanted the world for my own sake. It made me realize that I was nothing but noise for the world...a hindrance. And now, all of the world's hatred is focused on me.

I was once told that the method one chooses will also lead to the denial of other things. Because I was too concentrated on my aim, I took her for granted. Not that I did not appreciate her efforts, it's just that I let my guard down whenever I was with her. That worries me most. Oftentimes, she'd have this faraway look in her eyes as if remembering the past and wondering why history keeps repeating itself in front of her. Accidentally, I saw a glimpse of her past. I learned that C.C is an immortal witch.

She is a witch indeed for she bewitched me with her philosophic personality. She entranced me more by her never-failing trust and loyalty to me. My life experiences were far incomparable to what she had experienced. The moment we met, I immediately felt two things: firstly, I must protect her at all cost, and secondly, my carefully crafted mask was slowly deteriorating in front of this girl.

I fell and then rose from the depths of hell. Now, I fell hard but she was there making me feel like it was only a soft thud. Undoubtedly, she is not alone. We are partners. If she is a witch, then I would be a warlock.

Wishes are like Geass. Asking someone to do something you cannot accomplish with just your power. C.C, you do not have to suffer alone in this eternal repentance.

* * *

_So there. I hope you like Lelouch's POV too. ^_^ Sorry if this came out late, I deeply apologized for that. ^^" I have tried write this in a manner that corresponds C.C's emo-ness (if there is such a term like that :P) in the previous chapter._

_To answer your comments:_

_*sakurahanaalice - Thanks for the invite. ;))) I'll drop by one of these days._

_*Lord Lelouch - This is the end of this fic and I just made it somehow retelling of events with the characters' inner thoughts. ^^_

___Again, please R&R. Constructive criticism are very much welcome. :)_  



End file.
